A Tiny wish
by FerociousWink
Summary: A little girl dreams of winning the heart of another little gargoyle. LexingtonXOC this one is interesting i promise.
1. Chapter 1

All the characters appearing in Gargoyles and Gargoyles: The Goliath Chronicles are

copyright Buena Vista Television/The Walt Disney Company. No infringement of these

copyrights is intended, and is not authorized by the copyright holder. All original

characters are the property of Rabbecca a.k.a. Lexxx otherwise enjoy its a song fic

and the song is Selena's its "Dreaming of you" enjoy

Note: I had this on the gargoyles fan website and had it up there since I was fourteen so go easy on this one guys!! thanks.

a top the buildings of new york.

I sat and watched those beautiful gargoyles sit.

being that I dont have much to look forward too, a mother out drinking, a Father

who had been gone since childhood, no siblings. just me my binoculars, my pencils,

my pads, my window.

the gargoyles.

they soared with such grace.

I remember.. how I wanted to fly..swinging as high as I could.. closing my eyes

and then I saw him..

_Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you_

he was taller than me 5'7-5'6 ..the tiniest of them, just like me. small, compact

but brilliant.

in admiration i sighed holding my art book to my chest watching the way his body

arched, beckoning the wind to lift him to me, it was enchantment. some nights, I

drew him when he perched upon the building next to mine. I wondered how old he was,

if he was my age. 16 or perhaps, ancient? but as he'd soar I'd watch the moon,

because they so easily could fly towards it, up away from their problems. and I

envied them, yet wanted to be close to them.

especially the smallest one.

I nicknamed him sky, for obvious reasons.

and sometimes i wonder, when he takes his glance at the window, if he sees me,

watching him.

that beautiful creature I call sky. does he ever long for a female companion?

_And I wish on a star That somewhere you are thinking of me too_

hoping he sees me, half hoping he'd take me with him to the farthest distance,hoping

to learn his secrets. perhaps,

a kiss..

just a sweet simple kiss on my lips..

I blush at the the thought..would he?

at night..when I fall asleep watching the moon, he's there in my Dreams.

_Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight And_

_there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room, dreaming about you_

_and me_

and no matter what I do. he's there . I dont mind it. maybe if I climbed onto the

ledge, he'd see me and tell me he had

been watching me too.

it was quiet for a moment..I was going to duck down, hopefully he hasn't caught me

watching hi-

_Wonder if you ever see me And I wonder if you know I'm there_

I gasp as he lands on the balcony, right in front of me, which doesn't give me much

time to duck away. gasping I peer at him,

larger than I could have ever imagined.

...He's beautiful.

_If you looked in my eyes Would you see what's inside? Would you even care? I just_

_wanna hold you close_

He sees me, and stares into my eyes, a small crooked smile on his lips. he waves at

me, his nose poking through the screen of the balcony.

"hi.." I muster.

His eyes light up and he looks up at the screen sliding it open.

gasping in my long blue night shirt I back up.

his talons came up, as he shook his head.

"dont be afraid"

I couldn't ever be afraid. I thought almost swooning.

I had waited for this day..

_But so far all I have are dreams of you So I wait for the day And the courage to_

_say how much I love you _

as I stared at him. I couldn't think of him as anything but a person, regardless of

his species. he came toward me, so close I could feel his breath.

"my names Lex.."

I smiled shyly and looked down.

"whats yours?" said he tilting my head up.

"Ayana" I whispered, not daring to break the spell.

he smiled with me.

"you have a beautiful name.."

a stern voice called for him and with a swift wink he left me, holding out my hands

I shook my head, but he did.

aching I lay by the balcony. before he leapt, he turned and smiled.

"i'll be back.."

_Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd_

_rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me_

holding my knees I wrote his name in the dark sky, tomorrow he'd find me.

I set my art book down and curled up on the couch.

"adios.." a coy smile on my lips, i lay down and fell into a velvety dream where I

joined him on a flight to another city.

Mañana..

being a 16 year old, with not much else to do I slept most of the day, to store up

my energy for later that evening, when the sun went down. when the gargoyles would

arise from their perched state. When Lexington would visit me.

the thought sent shivers down my spine. He had been so close. I closed my eyes and

laid back.

_Corazon I can't stop dreaming of you No puedo dejar de pensar en ti I can't stop_

_dreaming Como te necesito I can't stop dreaming of you Mi amor, como te extrano_

I waited anxiously that night. by the balcony, it was twelve, my mother had been

long passed out, my father..who knows where. and me..watching the stars and

listening to the honking horns.

_I can't stop dreaming of you Mi amor, como te extrano Late at night when all the_

_world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I still can't believe That you came_

_up to me_

_my head throbbed, but I sighed, nothing. my eyes were watery, I needed sleep. just a_

_quick nap. I told myself and laymy head on my arm, closing my eyes I dozed off,_

_unware of anything I had left the balcony sliding door open._

_a soft tap on my shoulder awoke me and in a drowzy state I looked about_

_frantically._

_"wha?.."_

_"its me.." came a gentle whisper._

_cautious I jumped and turned, there he was, in all his glory._

_Lexington._

_"Oh! hi!" I said rubbing my eyes and fixing my hair. _

_he came closer and tilted his head smiling._

_"miss me?" he asked curiously and beamed._

_"Yes!" I blurted and covered my mouth, blushing I looked down._

_"its alright I wont bite.."_

_my heart thumped loudly and i almost felt as if I needed a breast plate just to keep_

_it inside._

_my mouth ran dry, my brain buzzing with the possibilities, wanting friendship. _

_.."I.."_

_and said I love you I love you too Now I'm dreaming with you tonight Till_

_tomorrow and for all of my life Cause there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be_

_Than here in my room dreaming with you endlessly_

_" I want to know all about you..."_

_his claws gently cupped my cheek and he smiled. _

_" we better get started then.."_

_with a gulp he lifted me, and took me to the balcony, the wind was strong and he_

_trembled in excitement._

_"hold me tight"_

_wrapping my arms around him, I did._

_My Dream had come to life, I closed my eyes and pressed my cheek to his chest._

_"is this really happening Lexington?"_

_"mhm" came his soft voice._

_I traced the muscles on his stomach and watched as we soared his above the city, I_

_smiled. fully content, more than any girl at school, more than i could have ever_

_fantasized about. _

_after that night, he set me down just before down and wiggled his talon for me to_

_inch closer._

_I did, and his lips brushed against my cheek, kissing it tenderly._

_"thank you.."_

_my mouth dropped._

_winking he jumped off the balcony and glided back to where he slept during the day._

_Stretching a hand to where he left I watched._

_we'll meet again.._


	2. I've found you

He never did come back.

Here I am a couple years later... im almost twenty now and long sinced moved out of the empty apartment where I was supposed to grow up. Things had changed drastically and I supposed that was the way it was supposed to be.

I put on my pajamas and held myself tight against my bean bag knowing the only way I could forget is if i could drift. The fabric in my clothes drapped across my skin, it began to lose its color as well as my eyes. The ones that had lay themselves on the green skin of another. The adoration I could not throw away, the pain of wanting something I knew I could not have and the taste of something that I not dare satiate me.

Still even then I would glare up at the sky wondering why,or how? I had soared with a beast and many times over I had let things get carried away with the men here in New York. I never felt much of anything besides the pangs of tears late at night. Was I not an adult? Then who would heal these wounds? The music in my ipod was like a lullaby and I listened to it in complete silence. The only sound that came was from the gentle pucker of my lips, mouthing the words of a song I didn't know the name of.

A soft scratch across the screen door of a porch. A tiny claw that clattered some items that had been on that porch didn't do much to awaken Ayana from the trance she seemed to be in.

The younger gargoyle,Lex scrambled to keep onto her porch though it was quite rainy outside.He stood with confidence sliding her door open peering his head inside and noted her tiny frame slumped against a wall, burrowed into a bean bag holding tightly onto an object he strained but could not see.

"h...hey.." he couldn't understand the shyness in his raspy voice and crawled towards her, his claws outstretched yearning to touch, to connect, to respond and hold.

"Ayana.. i meant to come back...believe me I did." he pleaded.

still she did not move, she shivered. Her shoulders slumped as she sobbed and he could do nothing. Would she let him touch her?

"Ayana I cant stop thinking about that night... I had to think.. i had to be with the pack but I never went one day without wondering what would of happened if i.."

Ayana then slid further down covering her head and convulsed into her tears.

Lex took this as his leave and stood, turning away from her.

"If you still want to see me..."

removing her headphones ayana sat up, not turning around just yet but she heard his voice. Was she hallucinating?

"Just stand outside this porch... and call for me.."

"Lexington.." she whispered and threw herself around to meet his eyes and his gaze.

But he was gone.


End file.
